State of Emergency
by venus as a girl
Summary: Nate Porter is making a name for himself as a street racer. But what happens when Dom and the team come back into town? Who will reign the streets? And who's stealing all those cars? Rating for language, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with the Fast and the Furious, or anything else you may recognise. This is for entertainment purposes only.**  
**

**AN:** Hey all. So you know, I did post this a while ago but I've changed a few minor things and added a few other things. Hopefully, you might like it. This is just the prologue as you can tell, and it doesn't feel very long but there's not much else I wanted to put in it so, yeah. Anyway, see what you think, maybe let me know your thoughts. Tar - Venus.

**State of Emergency**

_By Venus as a Girl_

Prologue

"Hey man, I think I've found her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah - yeah this is definitely the one."

"How's she look?"

"Total babe."

"Awesome. Bring her home."

"You got it."

He hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Dragging his finger across the black chrome of the bonnet, he soaked up the beauty of the fine specimen of a car. Making his way round to the drivers side, he slid to one knee and pulled out a small bag of tools, finding the instrument he needed he set to work on picking the lock.

Within thirty seconds, he had the door open and was sliding behind the wheel, taking in the smell of the tan leather seats. "Hello baby, you ready for this?" He said, closing the door. He picked out a new tool for the ignition, fast working and professional. Within no time he heard the beastly engine begin to purr and with a roar it came to life in the silence of the night. The sound almost gave him shivers, the creation of such a machine was a thing to be marvelled at. Oh, to be able to acquire something that was basically just materials put together to accomplish speed. It would have literally cost him an arm and a leg, but he was good at what he was doing and if it meant he got to spend some time alone with it, he was happy. He saw a light turn on in the house before him and he smiled to himself - he already had the car.

Readying himself, he revved the engine before putting the car in reverse. With swift movements, he put the car in motion and swung out into the street just as the owner of the expensive vehicle came running out of his house, tall and angry. He would have felt guilty about taking his car with such ease if he didn't have a job to do. Too bad he was so good at what he did.

He threw the car into gear and sped down the street. Hurtling around a corner, he came to a long stretch of road and he put his foot down on the accelerator. Flicking on the stereo, an incessant thumping dance track blasted from the speakers and he curled his nose in disgust. Changing the player to the radio, he searched until he found a rock station and turned it up even higher. _This is the fucking rush._

A pair of traffic lights loomed up ahead. He stopped at the red light, realising to his left was a police car. He glanced towards the officers that were giving him curious looks due to the extreme noise coming from the car. He flipped his head at them and they both looked at each other. They must've noticed his slightly shabby exterior, his tattooed arms, and realised that the car clearly did not belong to him. He was getting ready to bail right out of there, checking both ways, but he didn't want to move too quick.

The cop in the passenger seat turned back to him and shouted something at him. He turned down the music, unable to hear what he had said. "I said 'is that the new model?'"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Looks like a beauty. How is it to drive?"

"Amazing." _Was this guy for real? _"Runs like a dream."

"Yeah my father-in-law has an earlier model and he said it was the best decision he ever made. Fucking awesome car, but you know he's like fifty-nine and he looks like an idiot behind the wheel."

"Haha, yeah." He noticed his hand was shaking slightly, so he gripped the wheel tighter. The light changed to amber, and then green and he pointed at them. "Sorry, but I got to run."

"Sure thing. Have fun," said the cop as they slowly pulled ahead of him, turning left as he went straight on.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was sure they were going to make him get out of the car and arrest him right there. Of course he wouldn't have given up that easy and would have made them work for their money, but that was besides the point. That had been a close call, closer than he would have liked, but it was pure luck that had meant he hadn't had to start a game of cat and mouse. Mind, it wouldn't have been the first time.

He took it easy, shifting smoothly through the gears. He could sense the power waiting to be unleashed, but now he had to restrain himself. That was a close call, too close really, and he certainly didn't want it to happen again. But it was hard to stay under the radar in such a magnificent machine.

Five minutes later, he pulled up to the warehouse and beeped twice. The door to the compound opened and he slowly drove into the building, cutting the lights as the doors were pulled shut behind him. He stepped out of the car, noting another new car, a twin of the one he had procured, also parked inside, only this one was in red.

"Good job man," came the gravelly voice of his work partner.

"Same goes for you bro," he replied, closing the door. "Looks like it was a good night."

"You got it." His friend smiled, "I think we might just pull this off."

They both looked at the two new cars for the inventory and then turned to each other. Bumping fists and smiling, they exited the building through a smaller side door, leaving the two, almost, brand new Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano's in the dark.

x

Nathaniel Porter, Nate to most, watched behind a mask of hair as more race fans filled the area behind an abandoned warehouse. He leaned casually against his car, silently surveying the area, soaking everything in. He watched the bald guy, Hector he had heard many call him, rush around, meeting and greeting, setting up the races for the night. From what he had seen over the past few weeks, Hector was the go-to guy in this neck of the woods. Everyone who was anyone in the undergound racing world of Los Angeles knew who he was, so it seemed.

Nate was itching to race. He hadn't been in a competative race, with stakes as high as $2000 a pop, since he moved to the area but he had wanted to survey the competition before he entered himself. He had seen it time and time again - some ricer with a semi-good car would think they ruled the world with their 'skills', stupidly believe that they were good enough to face people who had been racing for years. But of course, as soon as they hit the blacktop they would either choke, or start the race well and have their asses handed to them on a silver platter, giving the spectators something to laugh about for another night. It was routine, everybody knew it would happen, but every so often there was one person who would make it through and surprise everyone. His debut in this town was impending, and he'd be damned if anyone was going to stop him. But first thing was first; always survey the competition.

And so he waited.

He himself had been racing for a long time, a good five years, but he wasn't going to enter anything lightly. He was scoping out someone who would be a challenge, he knew he could beat just about anyone that was there, it had taken him all these weeks to work that out. But it was time.

Tonight was the night.

Just by listening to those around him, he had worked out that the fourth racer of the main event for the night had dropped out, so there was a free slot. And he was going to jump straight for it.

Hector was a few cars away at that point, his back facing him. Nate sauntered over to where he was standing, listening intently to the conversation that Hector was having with a small crowd of people.

"I hear there's an opening in a race tonight."

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at this man, who as until now, nobody had even heard speak. Hector turned around slowly to face him, looking him up and down with probing eyes, a bemused smile on his lips. He loved it when a fresh face came to him, begging to be put in a race, throwing down money they'd earnt working in some greasy burger shack over the summer. It amused him when they showed off their modified cars, that probably used to belong to their mother, cars that they probably hadn't even built on with their own hands, just let some poor schmuck of a mechanic slip in a tank of nitrous and some custom rims. They were utterly clueless, but he had no qualms in taking their money from them and watching it go straight into the hands of somebody else.

This guy though, this guy looked different. He'd noticed him around a couple of times - it was kind of hard not to see him, the brooding type, always alone, always watching. He had a strange feeling about him, like he recognised him from somewhere maybe. Or maybe it was the like the first time he'd seen Dominic Toretto - he had a look of sheer determination with a streak of stubborness in his eyes.

"You heard that, pretty boy? What's it to you, huh?"

Nate reversed Hectors tactics, looking him up and down and noting the wedding band that glinted on his finger. "I'd like to be the fourth."

Hector stood up straight, taking a step forwards and trying to maintain his alpha status which Nate seemed to be knocking back. Hector was the guy everyone loved. He was smart and funny and he wasn't the type to get into arguments. But he had a status within the race world, despite him not even being a racer, and at that moment it was being undermined by some guy who nobody knew.

"I've seen you here the past few weeks," Hector began. "You're always on your own, and you've never spoken to anyone. Until now. And you want me to just put you straight into a race, a big race at that?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well shit, I've gotta see this. That's your car, yeah?" He asked, flicking his head in the direction of the raven black Nissan Altima that Nate had left moments ago.

Without looking back, he replied "Yeah. That's right."

"Aight, cool." Hector clicked his fingers and pointed at him, "You got the cash?"

Nate put his hand in his pocket, maintaining eye contact with him, he pulled out a bundle of rolled up notes and handed it over. Hector accepted it, pulling off the rubber band that bound it all together and quickly counted it all. He nodded slowly, smile still in place, before puting the money in his back pocket along with the other racers cash.

"You must know the deal then? You've been here often enough. Get your car to the start line and show us what 'choo got."

"Got it."

"The names-"

"Hector, I know."

"I shoulda guessed!" Hector laughed, proferring his hand.

He took it, "Nate."

"Alright Nate. In a bit." Hector left the spectators, and Nate, and walked into a larger crowd of people, disappearing behind a sea of scantily clad females, wannabe racers and heavily modified vehicles. Nate walked back to his car. This was his world. This was where he belonged. He smiled to himself as he leaned back against the hood of his car.

This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discmlaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with the Fast and the Furious, or anything else you may recognise. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**AN:** Hey, so I'm wondering if anyone is reading this? It'd be nice to know your thoughts if you are, but I'm going to continue writing for it either way because I enjoy it so no harm done I guess. So you know, the Team will be making an appearence, quite a big one in fact, so watch this space. Okay, on with the show - Venus x

** State of Emergency**

_By Venus as a Girl_

Chapter One

Nate pulled up to the start line, along with his three competitors. He had a touch of pre-race nerves, the anticipation was making him excited. He had missed the way his hands would feel slightly clammy, and how his stomach would jolt a little at the sight of the open blacktop before him. It was almost time, adrenaline was just waiting to race through his veins, just as he was waiting to slam the clutch down, put the car into gear, and go, go, go...

He breathed out heavily, moving his neck side to side and getting himself comfortable in his racing seat. He took a moment to survey the competition. He had seen two of them before - one was a guy called Freddie who had a small team of racer friends. He seemed like a fairly talented driver from the one race Nate had seen, but that was only one race. The other guy, who's name he wasn't sure of, was small for a male, and wore way too much gold 'bling'. He always had a different girl with him, though Nate had no idea whether they were there because they wanted to be or if he had paid them. He was betting it was the latter. The third racer was the youngest. Nate had never seen him before but he also appeared to be with a racing team. He looked a little nervous, so Nate guessed it was his first big race, possibly his first ever 'real' race. He idly wondered if this race was his initiation - the decider on whether he was truly good enough to join the 'gang'.

The hum of people talking outside began to die down as a girl, possible jail bait, dressed in what could only be described as a bra and a belt, stumbled slightly wearing a pair of oversized heels, towards the spray painted start line. Hector joined her, his two way squawking and letting him know that the police scanners were clear.

"You all know the deal. It's simple. First person to cross the finish lines wins the prize. Good luck everyone," he said, looking each of the racers in the eyes, lingering a second longer on Nate's, giving a half smile/half nod. He said something inaudible to the girl by his side and she nodded and smiled. Raising both her arms, she looked nervously to all of the racers, as they each revved their engines in confirmation of being ready.

Her arms flew down in a flash. _This was it_.

All four cars screeched forward, the smell of burning rubber imminent. But with barely any time to register anything else, Nate was in the zone. This was his ten seconds of pure ecstasy. His instincts taking over, he slammed into second gear moving ever more forward. Third gear, his engine was warming, the car speeding up quicker and quicker, and then he was in fourth. He was pulling up into second place just ahead of the sleaze bag. Freddie was ahead of him and the young guy was lagging behind in last place. Looked like he wasn't going to be part of a team any time soon. Nate wasn't worried, he was going to ace the show, but he was giving the spectators what they wanted first. He wanted to let Freddy think he had him beat before he unleashed his winning move.

It was working. Freddie's car shot forward, indicating that he had pushed a little button to release a certain substance. Nate smiled to himself and quickly followed suit, the force of it thrust him back in his seat, his car flying forward. He was at Freddies bumper; halfway level with him; level. He glanced sideways, seeing the look of concentration on Freddies brow. As he faced forward, they both crossed the finish line. At the same time.

It must have been unclear, not just to him and Freddie but the whole crowd, who was in first position because there was silence, instead of the usual cheering. Instead, hum of chatter that now posed the question that was on every spectators lips – _who had won?_

Nate stepped out of his car, shutting the door behind him in a fluid motion. Freddie had got out of his car too, his face now a mixture of confusion and anger. His team began to flock around him from nowhere, murmuring how they were sure he had been the winner, it had to be him, he was the best racer in town. But Freddie knew that there was a chance he had been beaten, and he ordered them to shut up. He stalked forwards to where Nate was, but when it was clear he hadn't a clue if he had won or not, he turned instead to the approaching Hector.

"Who won, H-man?" Freddie growled. Hector looked around, searching for his men who were meant to be the judges at the end of the line but their faces gave away nothing.

"Gimme a minute Freddie, looks like it needs discussing." Hector motioned for his men to step away with him, leaving Nate and Freddie alone, so that they could decide who the winner was.

"Look man, if they can't decide who won why don't we just split the prize, fifty-fifty?" Nate reasoned, his hands posed in a reasoning manner. Freddie turned to him slowly and looked him up and down. He gave off the impression of being intimidating, but Nate knew it was only because he had a team behind him. One on one, they looked to be evenly matched, as was proven on the black top.

"Because, _Nate_," spat Freddie, "That's not how it works around here. There needs to be one clear winner, and that should be me."

"Well it was a fair play man, looks to me like it might've been too close to call."

"And what does that mean? You think you got me beat, just 'cause Hector's dumb cronies can't distinguish that it was me who crossed the finish line first?" He laughed loudly, the sound riddled with sarcasm, earning them even more attention from by-standers. This was not how Nate had imagined his race to go. It had taken him weeks to decide when his best point of venture would be. Weeks to weave out the talent from the nobodies - it should not have been this difficult.

"What it means is, you're clearly threatened by me. Obviously, you've had it easy so far in your racing experience and now that someone who may have just beat you has come along, you're on the war path." Nate smiled. He had hit the nail on the head, hard and swift.

"Don't think for a second that you've got me beat. It ain't over 'til the bald man says it is."

Before Nate could reply, Hector re-emerged. They both looked at him questioningly and he sighed. "I'm sorry guys, but it looks like nobodies clear on which one of you won."

"Fuck! Doesn't anyone have eyes? Surely it can't be that hard to determine!" Freddie fumed, his fists clenching.

"Look, we can either do this the easy way and split the winnings between both of you." Freddie glared at Hector for suggesting this to him a second time. "Or, since that doesn't seem to suit you Fred, you can race again. But there's not gonna be time for that tonight, so it's your call guys."

"Okay, I call for a rematch, next week. Same time, same place, just me and you cutie."

"You're on, ugly," Nate said, his face showing no sign of the slight smugness he was feeling inside.

"You're testing my patience boy, you think you're man enough to play this game?"

"Well, I know I'm man enough and I'll show you that next week Flinstone." The crowd jeered at Nate's comment, and he glanced at Hector, who was shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"Oh, we've got a comedian have we?" Freddie stepped forward, closing the space between the two of them and leaving a mere couple of inches between their noses. "Well let's see how far the laughter gets you next week."

Nate had to laugh, was this guy for real? For a tall guy, he had real short-man syndrome. Apparently he was serious though. Within seconds, Freddie's fist had connected with Nate's mouth. The crowd seemed to gasp in unison, and Nate could taste coppery blood already. He brought his hand to his mouth and pulled it away, his sense of taste confirming what he had thought - a bust lip. He was expecting another punch any moment, but it didn't come. Instead, everybody was scattering, heading for their cars, speeding away.

_Sirens._

Nate looked around, now his guard was back up and his feet were taking him to his car. Just his luck, he always seemed to conflict with someone over something menial because he couldn't help but run his sarcastic tongue. It made a change that it wasn't over a female. He didn't know why but they were his greatest weakness. And nine times out of ten, it was the wrong female. Someone who was taken, or who already had an admirer that was just a little too overprotective. Fortunately, Freddie's team consisted of a bunch of beefed up jock types, and Nate wasn't planning on turning just yet.

"Nate!" Someone shouted his name over the buzz and he turned around to see the young guy from his race sticking his head out of his car window. "C'mon man, follow me!" Nate nodded and jumped into his car, fumbling with his keys before starting up the engine. He slipped in behind his helper, staying close to the bumper of his Civic, just in time to see the flashing lights of several police cars rounding the corner.

They sped round a corner, obviously the kid knew the area well and was zipping in and out of some obscure side streets that Nate hadn't come across before. He was struggling to keep up, with all the twists and turns that seemed to come out of nowhere, but he barely gave a thought to why he was trusting the kid in the first place. It crossed his mind that maybe he was an undercover cop or maybe he was someone trying to exact revenge on behalf of Freddie, but something about him made him want to trust him. He seemed too innocent to be a 'bad guy'. But then, looks could be deceiving.

Some five minutes later, they were parked up outside a house, somewhere that resembled Echo Park. Across the street, a party was going on - music pumping, bodies milling about everywhere and a plethora of modified cars were parked along the street. The young guy got out and headed towards Nate's car as he got out himself.

Nate smiled greatfully, "You totally saved my ass back there."

"No worries man. We all gotta help each other out, ya know?" He half-smiled and shrugged his shoulder. He seemed like a quiet kind of person, but there was something in his eyes that led Nate to believe he wasn't quite as innocent as he looked. Something mischievous.

"This your place?" Nate indicated the lively house, raising his eyebrows at a girl that suddenly started vomiting in the middle of the garden.

"Yeah, well kinda. I live with a couple of friends. C'mon in, I'll get you a beer." Nate began following the skinny creature, slowly getting used to his surroundings and avoiding the drunk girl as best he could. "I'm Topher by the way," his new friend half turned around to say.

"Nice to meet you," Nate replied, as they arrived at the front door. As soon as they opened it, the noise struck them even louder and they squeezed into the house, filled with more people than he had expected. He recognised a couple of people from the race earlier, a few of them acknowledging him with a slight nod or smile, which he returned. This was the last place he expected to end up, and yet nobody seemed to mind his presence, despite the happenings of the night. It looked like things hadn't gone as bad as he initially thought.

He followed Topher into the kitchen, where he was promptly handed an opened botle of Corona, which he gladly took. "You were really somethin' out there tonight, you really shook things up."

"Yeah, I try," Nate smiled, in jest. "I feel kinda bad though, was that your first race?"

"I guess. I mean I've been in a couple but nothing as big as tonight's. Guy's gotta get some practise in though, ya know?"

"Sure. Urm, weren't you with some big racing team earlier? I coulda swore I saw you with a bunch of them."

"Oh, them? They're just some friends. What did you think it was like mi 'initiation' night or somethin'?" Topher laughed slightly and suddenly Nate felt stupid for having thought that earlier.

"Nah," he lied. "'Course not."

It made Nate a little suspicious that Topher didn't seem too phased by the fact he had just lost his supposed big race by quite a millstone. There was definitely something about the guy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, that led him to believe that all was not as it seemed. Now that he had thought about it, it wasn't like him to accept help from a stranger. Even though he kind of knew his face, that didn't mean he actually knew the slightest thing about this guy. He was beginning to feel wary when maybe he shouldn't have. Topher had graciously invited him into his house, even though half the people there were most likely strangers to him as well.

"Looks like Freddie did a bit of a number on your lip..."

"Oh..." Nate trailed off, touching a hand to his lip, which he had completely forgot about in the flurry of the last fifteen minutes. Strangely, being reminded about it suddenly made it begin to hurt again. He doubted it was serious, but it was just another reminder of what had gone down in his first race in this particular scene. "Guess I'll just have to beat him next week then." Nate smiled broadly.

"Nate!" Hector was heading their way, a smirk playing on his face. Nate expected that this was going to be the ritual 'you lost against the big guys and now I'm here to rub it in' speech and he braced himself. Luckily for him, Hector wasn't quite that guy, and instead he patted him on the shoulder. "You got us all waitin' for next weeks round now, snowflake," he chuckled, necking some of his beer. "You made it outta there alive though, which is more than I can say for a lot of these idiots." Hector raised his eyebrows at Topher, but gave him a sly wink that Nate caught, making him wonder all the more about the situation he found himself in.

"Thanks, I guess." He couldn't quite figure out whether this was meant as an insult or what, but he smiled anyway. He wanted to get in with these guys, learn about them, make it big in the scene - and from what he'd seen so far, Hector was one of the best guys to help with that.

"Trust me with your money?" Hectors eyes flashed a little, and he elbowed Topher all too indiscreetly.

"Guess I'm gonna have to, huh?" Nate smiled again.

Hector pointed at him, "Can't have you running away from us now, we need to know what's gonna come of this little spat."

Hector's cell phone began to ring and he looked at them both apologetically as he pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open. Whoever it was, he began to speak softly and was calling them 'baby' a lot as he walked away. They watched after him, but Nate felt Topher looking at him so he turned his head that way.

"My mouth that bad?" Nate asked, rubbing at it again with his hand.

"No, that's not what...No." Topher sighed and stood up straight. "Nate, I've got a proposition for you."

x

Nate was walking back to his car, feeling a little light-headed now that he was back in the fresh air. His gut feeling about Topher had been right all along, but not in the way he had expected. Not at all. When Topher had explained all the details about this 'proposition', in private, it had given Nate a hell of lot to think about. And that was exactly what he was going to do before next weeks race.

Maybe the night hadn't been such a disaster after all.

He slipped behind the wheel of his car and looked back at the house, the party having died down about an hour prior. Starting his engine, he shook his head and headed back to his new home.

Driving at night was one of his greatest pleasures. It allowed him time to think, and to really unleash the power behind his fairly plain car. He was no mechanic, he knew enough, but not to be able to modify his own vehicle. His friend back in Miami had done that for him, until he had had to leave. But that was a whole other deal that he didn't want to think about because his prize was at home, and that was al that truly mattered.

The usually twenty minute journey only took him ten, having floored the accelerator as much as possible. His car rumbled, even at a stand still and he took a second to savour it before shutting off the engine. Keys in hand, he sauntered up to his apartment. Despite everything that had occurred that night, he was in high spirits and couldn't wait to get into bed and sleep until forever.

He opened the door to his place quietly and slipped inside. Carefully, he placed his keys on the telephone table and crept to his room, stripping off his shirt as he went. Stripping off to his boxers, he slipped beneath the sheets, curling up to the woman on the opposite side of the bed, burying his face in her neck. He inhaled her scent, fruity and feminine, and she stirred slightly.

"Good night, baby?" She asked groggily, turning her head slightly as he kissed her neck softly.

"The best," he sighed.

And that was no lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** - Samesies.

**AN** - Yes! Finally I have some feedback for this one! I'm so glad people seem to be liking it, I was beginning to worry. Anyway, lots more drama, drama, drama going on. This is basically the beginning of everything that's going to come I guess so...yeah, enjoy it, maybe review it if the mood strikes you. That's about all.

**State of Emergency**

_By Venus as a Girl_

Chapter Two

"_Attention all units, be on the lookout for a black Porsche, license plate beta one gamma, beta zero beta. Vehicle has been reported stolen in the Bunker Hill area, approximately fifteen minutes ago. Over."_

The police radio crackled back to sleep and Officer Michaels looked over at his companion and rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a joke to me, who would steal a Porsche and think they could get away?"

"Who knows?" Said Officer Jenkins, sipping at her coffee. "Could be the same guys who've been boosting these brand new cars and getting away with it, for the past two months." She bit into a doughnut, flour smearing across her face. The windows were down because, despite it being night time, the heat was almost unbearable. And yet they were on patrol, unable to get out of the duty and stuck in a car. Michaels winced in pain as he took a big gulp of coffee, unaware of how hot it would be.

"I don't get why we're still drinking coffee in this heat. It's stupid."

"Just shut up and eat your doughnut, tubby."

"If you weren't a chick, I would totally kick your ass right now."

"Like you could keep up with me, lard-oh."

"Whatever, pass me that box." He took the box of doughnuts from her, opening it he contemplated which one to have first. He saw her eyeing him, so he picked up every one in turn and examined it, knowing how to thoroughly grate on her nerves.

"Just pick one already! You're gonna end up eating them all anyway!"

He laughed and bit into the biggest one, spurting jam all down himself. And then they both jumped as a black car with the license plate 'B1G B0B' sped past them. Both of them spilling coffee on themselves, she panicked to get the cup in it's holder before firing up the car. She blasted on the sirens, speeding after the car that was weaving in and out of traffic with ease.

"Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, as Michaels held onto his overhead handle, doughnuts flying everywhere. "We're not gonna catch him!"...

He smiled to himself – the fuzz were on his tail. This was going to be fun.

He shifted down a gear, hurtling round a corner and narrowly missing an innocent cyclist. He could see the car in the rear view mirror, red and blue lights flashing frantically and the sirens blaring just as much. The cops were struggling to keep up with him, especially in all the traffic. But it wasn't phasing him. He lived for it; the thrill of getting away. He was going to have to take a detour now, to steer them in the opposite direction, but it would all work out. It usually did.

He darted in and out of the streets, basically taking them in a big circle. There was still a fair amount of distance between him and them and they didn't seem to be making much headway in the chase but he was going to have to make it quick before more units were onto him. He slowed down and waited for them to get closer – this was his favourite part.

He pulled over, but kept the engine running. The cop car pulled in behind him and he heard them order him to step out of his car. He didn't move, only smiled to himself under the glow of the street light. One of the officers – a woman – got out and pulled her hat on her head. She began slowly approaching the car, hand on her baton, just in case. As she edged nearer, he prepared himself, he only had a split second before she would see him.

With a screech of the tyres, he slammed his foot on the accelerator and yanked the wheel, steering the car into a small side-street. He turned quickly into an alleyway and shot out of the other side, straight across the busy street. Angry motorists blared their horn at him, but he made it to the alley on the opposite side – just.

Within minutes he would be at the warehouse, but he had to stick to the alleys now. He wanted to slow down, but knew if he did there was a chance they would be back on his tail and he wouldn't stand a chance again. He wasn't going to push his luck any further.

His cell phone rang and he turned down the music, putting the phone on speaker. "Yo."

"You got her?"

"On my way as we speak. Had to take a little detour."

"Anyone see you?"

"They didn't see me."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive." He replied confidently, turning with precision.

"Okay, how long you gonna be?"

"Just-" He turned a corner. "One-" He sped down the long road that led to the warehouse. "Second." He slowed to a standstill. "Open up, baby."

He hung up as the doors opened upwards, letting him in. He stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him, a smile on his face as his compatriot raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sweating."

"It's a hot night." He replied, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead. "Plus I ran into a little problem, nothing I couldn't handle though."

"You gotta be more careful, dude. We've got a lot of work coming up, a huge order to fill. We can't fail this."

"I know. Don't worry. We'll make it, we always do."

"Oh yeah? Remember last time? We can't have any sloppy behaviour."

"You're telling the wrong person." He smiled. "Anyway, if anything, I should be the one worried about things going wrong."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't crash any cars."

x

"Hey Nate!" Topher ran over to him, bumping fists with him. "How you doin'?"

"Good thanks. And yourself?"

"Ah, you know. Just everyday business. You give any thought to what I asked you?"

"Yeah." Nate nodded, glancing towards Hector briefly, who had just arrived with his own team. "Yeah I did...I'm in man."

"Seriously?" Topher's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Seriously." Nate smiled at the younger guy surprise. To be honest, it had been a no-brainer for him. In a month, he was going to be rich, he had no doubt about it. It was a fantastic idea, albeit a little risky, but Nate enjoyed cheap thrills.

"Great! So you know the deal then? You can't tell anyone about this. It's going to be huge but we need some discretion if we're gonna pull it off."

"You don't have to worry about that from me," Nate smiled. "You sorted out the other three yet?"

"Almost, we're just waiting to hear back from a fourth, but I'm pretty sure he's gonna be up for it." Topher had quietened his voice and was looking around as he spoke, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. "C'mon and meet some friends of mine."

Nate nodded, locking his car before following after Topher. He weaved through people, who now instead of looking through him, they looked at him. Some pointed, some stared, some gossiped. But everybody seemed to know his name.

This was good. It meant he'd made an impression. Whether it was a good one or not, only time would tell.

Topher had stopped beside a small group of three other people, two guys and a girl. They all looked up as he arrived, he recognised one of them, he had thick dread locks down to his elbow so he was kind of hard to miss, but the other two faces were new to him.

Topher pointed to the girl, "This is Chloe." Auburn hair fell to her shoulders and surrounded her pale face. She was pretty, Nate thought, in a simple kind of way.

She smiled at him shyly and shrugged her shoulder slightly. "Hey," he replied, returning her smile.

"Seth," Topher continued, pointing to the next guy who had a sleeve of tattoos on both of his arms. He looked like the kind of guy who would be intimidating if you got on the wrong side of him, and he was looking at Nate suspiciously. He nodded his head at Nate, who returned the gesture. "And this is Jack," Topher added, indicating the guy with the dreads.

"'Sup man," said Jack, holding out his hand. He had a huge smile on his face that made Nate feel like he could trust him right away.

Nate took it, shaking it firmly. "Hey."

"Guys, this is Nate. He's racing against Freddie tonight."

"Aren't you the guy he raced last week?" Asked Seth, looking Nate up and down.

"Yeah. But nobody could decide who won."

"Oh yeah, shit. Tha's right. Oh man, I hope you whoop his ass. He doesn't deserve the puny balls God gave him," Jack said, laughing.

Nate laughed slightly, he knew all too well about Freddie and he didn't plan on having the same confrontation again this week. At least not without being able to get a punch or two in himself. "You know him?" He asked Jack.

"You could say that. He once slept with my cousin, and since he knows I know, he keeps outta my way."

"Jack's cousin is a guy," Topher said, narrowing his eyes. Nate's eyes widened and he looked at Jack, who nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, so if you feel the need to bring that up in conversation with him, don't let me stop you," Jack grinned. Chloe and Seth were laughing also and they all shared a moment, sniggering away. "You know, nobodies made as big an impression as you in their first race since Toretto."

"Toretto?" Nate asked. The name sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yeah, he was the King around here for a long time. But then, rumour has it, he and his team got mixed up in some trouble and had to flee." Jack explained.

"Yeah, some people said it was those heists that were goin' on right before they disappeared," Seth added, shrugging. "But I think it was the Tran's. There was a big blow out before the Toretto's disappeared, Johnny Tran was killed, wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Guess this doesn't mean much to you though, huh?"

Nate shook his head, "Nah, I'm not familiar with any of those people."

"I reckon they'll be back," Topher said, cryptically. Nate looked at him, wondering if there was more to that statement than he led on. Something he was beginning to notice about Topher was how much he liked to inspire mystery upon the people he was talking to, and that led him to thinking about the situation he had proposed to him at the party the week prior. But he guessed that only time would tell on that one.

"The Toretto's? Now that would be interesting," said Seth.

"Hector, man, how you doin'?" Jack grinned, as the bald man walked over to them, bumping fists with Jack.

"I see you've met Snowflake right here," Hector said, pointing at Nate. "What's up man?"

Nate bumped Hectors outstretched fist, "Things set up for tonight?"

"Course they are, everybody's talkin' about it. You're the last race, the main event. There's only one more though, so you won't be sweatin' it out for too long." Hector smiled. "Plus, I gotta get home to my woman, she wants to go out dancin'." Hector rolled his eyes over-dramatically, but he still had a smile in place, clearly showing how much he loved his wife.

"Man, she got you so whipped," Topher laughed, while Hector just shrugged his shoulders.

"How is Talia?" Asked Jack.

"She nags all the time, but by God does she keep me happy, know what I'm sayin'?" He grinned in response. "All right guys, I gotta go finish setting up this first race, I'll see you in twenty."

He ran off into the crowd and Nate took his chance to also make an exit. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck, man," Jack smiled.

"Thanks," Nate winked. He sauntered through the crowd over to his car, and in the corner of his eye he saw Freddie and his team arrive. A girl, who looked barely legal, was all over him straight away and Nate just smirked. Freddie wished he had the life, but the little tid-bit Nate had just heard revealed otherwise. And he couldn't wait until the perfect moment where he would bring this up in conversation.

Leaning on the hood, he surveyed the people like he had done for several weeks. The little cliques became apparent, even without having been there before. It was like a school yard – boys were trying to catch the attention of girls and vice versa, everyone gossiped about one and other and the popular kids were the ones with the best rides.

"You ready for this, sweet cheeks?" Freddie was stood before Nate who had barely noticed his approach. He lazily looked at him, cockily looking him up and down and plastering a fake smile on his lips.

"Question is, are you ready, _big boy_?" Freddie looked disgusted by Nate's comment, but a couple of people in the crowd sniggered. Seemed Nate wasn't the only one who had fished out a skeleton from Freddie's all too metaphorical closet.

Nate pushed himself off of the hood of his car, circling Freddie. He stopped in front of him, resting one hand on the stubble that was begging to be shaved. "You're quite a catch, ain't ya?"

"What the fu-? Are you comin' on to me? I ain't a queer like you, _fag_," Freddie spat, his team sniggering behind him.

"I've heard otherwise." Nate smirked, Freddie was blushing and becoming steadily more angry. "I'll see you on the black top, _Stud_." He turned his back on him, knowing it was a risky move, but he had dared anyway. There was a tense moment where he was unsure whether or not he would be mauled or not, but it passed and he heard Freddie and his team back away. Nate let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't easy pretending to be so confidant.

Nate knew this race was make or break for him now. And he knew that he could win it.

He sat in his car, windows rolled down, watching. He saw Topher deep in conversation with Jack, which made him narrow his eyes. Jack looked over at him, and elbowed Topher who followed his line of sight. They both smiled at him and turned away from him to continue their conversation. Something was going on with them, and he knew he was going to have to be wary around them. He had to give it to Topher though, the plan he had come up with was ingenious and the crowds were going to lap it up.

He listened to the buzz around him, learning that the first race had finished and that some guy called Coop had won. But who cared about that when the main event was yet to happen?

He fired up the engine to the Altima and the buzz of the crowd went up a decibel. They split like the red sea , most of them heading to their own cars, having waited for the last race. It was in a new area to the last, Hector and his boys were working non-stop to find a good strip for racing and they had to be in and out of there like clockwork in order for things to run smoothly. But it was an art that Hector seemed to have down to a T, and with that brought him great respect, especially from Nate.

He pulled up to the start line beside Freddie, who was already waiting and was talking to some buxom girl that was leaning down by his window. Nate shook his head and smiled, if only she knew.

"You boys ready?" Hector was standing between the cars, looking between the two racers. Nate nodded at him, earning him a sly wink from the bald Latino. He looked over at Freddie, who glared at him over the sunglasses he was wearing – despite the darkness. Nate air-kissed in his direction, to which Freddie shook his head with malice and turned away in disgust.

Nate was having a lot of fun with the information he had.

"Okay, let's do this!" Hector had just received confirmation on the two-way that the coast was clear and the race was good to commence. He raised his arms, looking between them one last time as they both revved their engines ready.

His arms flew down and they were off.

Nate was ahead straight away, pure concentration and determination willing himself not to lose this one. He shifted hard, pulling the speed up and up as fast as possible. Freddie was close behind, but he had already gained the advantage in that first split second of pulling away and he was maintaining the momentum with ease. His surroundings were a blur, his heart racing, palms sweating – none of these things even registering with him.

Before he knew it, Freddie was soaring ahead. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He really hadn't expected it to happen, but he realised that Freddie must have already used his nitrous. Nate had hoped not to have to use his this time round but he was going to have to pull this one out of the bag.

He slammed into fifth, the finish line not far away now. Freddie had clocked onto how quick Nate was catching up however, and took his chance to move slightly into Nate's lane.

"What the fuck are you doin'?!" Nate screamed, swerving around Freddie's car.

He lost control slightly, the distraction having flustered him. Freddie was plugging on ahead now – the magic little button was just begging to be pressed. Nate pushed it without thought and was pushed back into his seat, his engine screaming while he willed himself to finish first.

He crossed the finish line.

And then, so did Freddie.

"Argh!" Nate screamed, exasperated. He was shaking but he had won, though not without the hassle. He slowed his car right down, turning round and heading back to the start line where everyone was stood. Stepping out his car, Hector hustled over to him, a huge grin on his face.

"Here's your winning's man! I knew you'd do it," he said, proudly.

"Thanks H," he replied, gladly taking the money and putting it in his pocket. Freddie pulled up in his car, and got out, an angry look on his face that seemed to be a permanent fixture.

"You go pullin' that shit in all your races Freddie, or you just scared you were gonna lose against a fag like me?"

"I bet you think you're hot shit, huh? You come up in here, struttin' around like you own this scene but you don't own nothin' man. You gotta work for respect around here and don't go thinkin' you gonna get that after winning one race." Freddie was squaring up to him once again, and though Nate wasn't going to back down he didn't plan on ending up with a bust lip again.

"Is that so? Well, last I heard, a person don't earn respect by acting like a snake. You tried to ram me off the road just then, and yet," Nate held out his hands in faux innocence, "I still beat you."

People in the crowd were laughing and jeering now, which only served to make Freddie's face a deeper shade of beetroot. He looked to be shaking, but Nate didn't know if it was from the adrenaline or just pure anger. Whatever the case was, he backed down.

Freddie shook his head, "Just wait an' see, man. You won't last two seconds." He smiled, an ugly, menacing smile before turning around and jumping back in his car, his loyal lapdogs following suit.

"Don't worry about him," Hector interjected. "He's all smoke and mirrors, that guy. He can talk the head off a parrot but I'll be damned if he ever follows through on those empty threats of his."

"Well, I can tell you this isn't exactly how I planned things."

"How's that?"

"It's not how I imagined making a name for myself around here."

Hector nodded knowingly and leaned in closer to him. "Topher's asked you, hasn't he?"

Nate was taken aback by this – though he knew Hector was the guy who knew everything, he didn't think he literally did know everything. He nodded.

"And you're in?"

"Yeah..."

"Awesome. I knew you'd be perfect. It's going to be...It's gonna be massive. You think this is making a name for yourself son, just wait until The Masquerade."

"The what?"

"That's what we're calling it. Word of mouth, man. You hear about The Masquerade, you know that's what you're part of. But keep it quiet, nobody can know who's involved in this or we won't pull it off." Hector looked around, making thoroughly sure that nobody had overheard them. "Got it?"

"Yeah," Nate nodded. "I got it."


End file.
